A Murtagh fan fic Sort of…
by CrazyRocks
Summary: 2 best friends find themselves in Alagaesia. They find Murtagh and they’re pretty insane. There are a few portals and they travel to different worlds and times dragging Murtagh and Thorn with them.


Hi! I'm from a different country so I apologize for any mistakes I made. This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy it. Some of the ideas belong to my best friend. It's a parody (no one is supposed to be in character) and it's finished. Warning: contains lots and lots of hugging :) And lots of cameos (cross over) and yelling.

It's mostly rated K, except for a small part with Eminem, where he has around 2 foul lines. That part begins with a stage dropping out of the ski and it ends with the stage disappearing. You can skip that part.

**A Murtagh fan fic. Sort of… **

Roxie and Lara were best friends ever since they could remember…ok, they weren't that lucky, but they've been best friends for 10 years. They share the same taste in music, movies, actors and everything.

This year they decided to spend Christmas together, in the mountains, away from their parents, so they rented an apartment for the Holidays. A few other friends were going to join them in a couple of days.

It was Christmas Eve and they were watching all this movies about Santa and The 3 Christmas Spirits (past, present, future) and reindeers and elves and they were so whishing that this were real and there was just something more to life, until they couldn't take it anymore and shut down the TV. They started talking and Roxie accidentally moved the closet. They could see that behind the closed was another room.

"Wow…" they both said and entered the room.

The room was big and dark, but you could see there were very expensive things in it.

Roxie: "This place looks like a palace"

Lara: "Yeah, in a creepy sort of way"

They walked forward and opened a door only to freak out and close it

Roxie: "T….Th…."

Lara: "That was…"

Roxie & Lara: "Murtagh!!"

Lara: "So, this means that we're…"

Roxie: "In a parallel universe?"

Lara: "I was going to say dreaming, but I don't know…"

Roxie: "Do we really care? Murtagh is right in the next room!"

Lara: "Yeah! Let's go!"

They opened the door screaming "Murtagh, we love you!!", jumped Murtagh and started petting him.

Roxie: "Poor baby, big-bad-old man looks at Lara what did big-bad-old man do?"

Lara: "Um…tortured him?"

Roxie: "Yeah! Big-bad-old man tortured you and now he's manipulating you!"

Lara: "And Thorn!"

Roxie & Lara: "And you're not evil at all!! Get that out of your system! You were forced into a life you never wanted, but you can overcome it and--- "

Murtagh cut them off

Murtagh: "Wait…what? Who are you 2? How did you get in here? What are you talking about? What do you want? And get off me!"

Roxie: "I liked hugging him…"

Lara: "Yeah, this sucks…"

Murtagh: "Start answering my questions!"

Roxie and Lara: "Well…if you really want to know…we're huge fans of yours…"

Murtagh: "Fans? And what does what you are have do with answering my questions?"

Roxie & Lara: "Ok, ok, calm down. We'll explain."

Roxie: "I'm Roxie."

Lara: "And I'm Lara."

Lara: "We came in here through some kind of portal."

Roxie: "Yeah, I think Galbatorix has a serious problem with rats and bugs, not to mention thieves."

Lara: "We're talking about being 2 of your biggest fans!"

Roxie: "Yeah, as in we love you a lot, probably warship you!"

Lara: "And you have quite a large fan base. You are a fictional character; you appear in books and movies."

Lara & Roxie (after looking at each other): "And we want to hug you and annoy you at times!"

Lara: "Don't get us wrong, we didn't plan for this to happen."

Roxie: "But we're here and we're enjoying every second of it."

Murtagh: "Where is this portal? Take me to it."

Roxie & Lara: "What?"

Roxie: "Here we are talking about how much we love you…"

Lara: "And all you can say is where is the portal? "

Murtagh just stared at them.

Roxie: "Ok, fine…"

Lara: "We'll take you to it."

Murtagh: "_Thorn, wake up. Come meet me at the main hall._"

Roxie: "Oh my God! He's calling Thorn!"

Lara: "Yeah! I know! I can't wait to see him!"

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaa!! Iiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

A few moments past and they stopped yelling.

Murtagh: "Finally, my head was really starting to hurt…Ouch!"

Thorn: "_Murtagh, what was that horrible noise? It sounded like someone was being cut with a chainsaw."_

Murtagh: "_Don't ask, just hurry! You are about to find out in a few moments._"

Murtagh: "And how did you know I was talking to Thorn? It's a telepathic link. You didn't hear me."

Roxie: "We know you!"

Lara: "Yeah, you're famous!"

Roxie: "And we can hear you, both of you."

Thorn arrives knocking a wall down and roaring.

Roxie & Lara: "Thorn!! We love you!"

They started hugging him…well, they started hugging one of his front legs because he was to big for them to hug him.

Thorn: "_What the?_"

Thorn read Murtagh's mind.

Thorn: "_Oh hell no! I did not sign up for this! I don't want them to drive me crazy!_"

Roxie: "Ok, what we have to do now, is find Galbatorix."

Lara: "And save Murtagh and Thorn."

Murtagh: "You are supposed to take me to the portal."

Roxie: "We will."

Lara: "After we free you from Galbatorix."

Roxie: "It's not like you want to work for him. Might as well take help when it is being offered to you."

Thorn: "_As insane as they seem to be, they do have a point. And I can't wait to eat him alive when this is over with._"

Murtagh: "Ok. We will try. I've been tortured already. It couldn't get much worst."

As they walked down the hall, searching for Galbatirixs room, Roxie and Lara suddenly felt hands on their shoulders.

Roxie & Lara (at the same time) – Roxie: "Eeeeekkkk!", Lara: "Aaahhh!"

Roxie & Lara: "Oh…hey! It's just Galbatorix. GALBATORIX!!"

Lara: "We were just looking for you!"

Roxie: "Yeah, free Murtagh and Thorn!"

Lara: "How dare you use them against their own free-will!"

They start hitting him.

Galbatorix: "Huh? What? Ouch! I'm sleepy. Can't we just do this in the morning?"

Roxie, Lara, Murtagh, Thorn: "NO!!"

Lara: "Murtagh, he's sleepy. You can fight him. He can't control you, he doesn't have the energy to right now."

Roxie: "Thorn, open your mouth."

Lara, Roxie and Murtagh picked up Galbatorix and threw him in Thorn's mouth.

Thorn: "Yuck! He tastes like garbage."

Roxie & Lara: "Yay! You're free!"

Thorn: "_So what now?_"

Murtagh: "I still want to see that portal."

Roxie & Lara: "Ok!"

They walked for a few minutes and finally arrived at the portal.

Roxie: "This is it."

Murtagh: "You're telling me that if I go in there I will enter another world?"

Roxie & Lara: "Yap!"

Lara: "We would love to take you home and show you the technology of the 21st century. It's the only good thing it has."

Roxie: "Yeah, and keep you as a pet…I mean friend."

Murtagh walks through the portal and the other 3 fallow him. As they walk out the other site of the portal, a jet flies over their heads.

Murtagh: "Wow!"

Roxie & Lara: "Oh, no! This is not our world!"

Murtagh: "What do you mean it's not your world? This definitely doesn't look like anything from my world."

Lara: "I think it's the future."

Roxie: "X-Men!"

Lara & Roxie: "Yay!"

Murtagh: "I'm hungry!"

Roxie, Lara and Murtagh got on Thorn's back and started looking for a restaurant.

After they ate, they decided to take a look around, but as soon as they were far enough from the restaurant a group of people attacked them. Roxie & Lara managed to get away from them without even a scratch, but Murtagh and Thorn were still fighting the attackers. As Roxie & Lara waited for Murtagh and Thorn to finish fighting they noticed another portal opening and out of it came Pyro. Roxie faints for a few moments, but quickly wakes up because she doesn't want to miss the opportunity of hugging Pyro. Both Lara and Roxie jump Pyro.

Lara & Roxie: "Pyro, we love you! We're some of you're biggest fans!"

Roxie: "Would you marry someone 12 years younger than you?"

Pyro: "My fans? I've heard of people like you. You're from the past, right?"

Lara & Roxie: "Yap! That's us!"

Murtagh (to Roxie & Lara): "Stop talking to the enemy!"

Pyro: "Hey! I don't appreciate that! I could burn you!"

Roxie & Lara: "Nooo! Don't!"

Lara: "He's a great guy, it's just that he's been through a lot."

Roxie: "And let's just say that meeting us isn't the most sane thing for someone from the past."

Pyro: "Well, I appreciate my fans."

Roxie & Lara: "Awww!"

Pyro: "Would you like some autographs?"

Roxie & Lara: "Duh!"

Pyro: "I'm usually not a nice person, but I guess I can make an exception for myths."

Roxie & Lara: "Us? We're myths?"

Pyro: "Yeah, myths, legends, whatever you want to call them. There aren't any of you around anymore. Well…not this dedicated. We're all too busy with wars. Are those Magneto, Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto, Wolverine, Mistique and Nightcrawler? "

Roxie & Lara: "Where?"

Pyro: "The ones fighting the guy you're with."

Roxie & Lara: "Well…now that you mentioned it, yeah. It does look like them."

Pyro: "You just made my day. They didn't want to attack you guys, they were just fighting each other and you ended up in the middle of them."

Roxie & Lara: "Ohhh….."

Lara: "Well, someone should really tell Murtagh and Thorn that."

Roxie: "Yeah, someone should."

Pyro: "Ok, well, I'll distract them and get them to come after me."

Roxie & Lara: "You're totally our hero!"

Pyro: "You go ahead with whatever you were doing here in the first place. I really hope we'll meet again. It was nice talking to you. Take care! I love you fans!"

Roxie & Lara: "Aww…stop it! We love you, too!"

Pyro gave Roxie and Lara a big hug.

Pyro: "Yo, guys! What are you doing?"

Magneto, Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto, Wolverine, Mistique and Nightcrawler: "Pyro! Did you eat the last cookie this morning?"

Pyro: "Yeah….so?"

Phoenix: "Get him!"

Callisto: "How could you live the rest of us without our morning cookies?"

Magneto: "Traitor to his own cause!"

Wolverine: "It's adamantium tasting time, bub"

Juggernaut: "You're in trouble, kid"

Pyro started running with Magneto, Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto, Wolverine, Mistique and Nightcrawler right after him.

Roxie: "This was fun!"

Murtagh and Thorn (hardly breathing): "What were you doing talking to that guy? He was with the ones who attacked us"

Lara: "They didn't attack us, they were just misunderstood."

Roxie: "Besides, we're huge fans of his also."

Murtagh: "I thought you were my fans!"

Roxie & Lara: "Now, he cares."

Roxie: "We are huge fans of yours, but we are also huge fans of Pyro's and others you don't know."

They walked back to the portal and entered it. Roxie and Lara were amazed to discover the portal took them back to Alagaesia, even though instead of the castle, it took them in a forest. They were so depressed that Pyro wasn't with them and they just hugged Murtagh. Hey, they loved Murtagh too. When they decided to look in front of them they saw Gambit. Oh, the shock!

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaaa! Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's Gambit"

They let go of Murtagh and jumped Gambit.

Thorn: "_I'm getting bored of this cameos._"

Roxie & Lara: "Gambit, we're also huge fans of yours. We love you! How did you get here?"

Gambit: "I was running away from an angry mob and saw the portal"

Roxie & Lara: "You mean Magneto, Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto, Wolverine, Mistique and Nightcrawler?"

Gambit: "Yap"

Lara: "Well you don't have to worry about them."

Roxie: "Yeah, they found out Pyro ate the last cookie and they're chasing him now."

Gambit: "Au contraire, mon amies. I ate the last cookie. I didn't even frame Pyro. Did he tell you he ate the last cookie?"

Roxie: "No, not exactly…we just assumed."

Murtagh: "Who is he?"

Lara: "He's also from the future…actually the same future as Pyro."

Roxie: "His name is Gambit."

Gambit (to Murtagh): "Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

Roxie & Lara: "He's Murtagh."

Gambit: "It was a pleasure meeting you. Now I must get back home."

Lara: "Wait! How do you plan on going home? The portal?"

Gambit: "Yeah."

Roxie: "Good luck with that. It's broken. It always takes you to a different place."

Gambit: "I will try my luck."

Roxie & Lara: "Good luck!"

Gambit: "Bye!"

Roxie & Lara: "Bye, Bye!"

Gambit hugged Roxie and Lara and started walking towards the portal.

Murtagh: "_I don't understand anything that just happened._"

Thorn: "_Not to mention that guy spoke a different language._"

Murtagh: "_I think I'm going insane. And is Galbatorix actually dead?_"

Thorn: "_Oh, yeah! Believe me, he's dead! He had a terrible taste!_"

Lara: "So, it's just the 4 of us again."

Roxie: "Murtagh, how are you feeling?"

Murtagh: "How am I feeling?"

Lara: "Is there an echo in here?"

Stage dropped out of the sky with Eminem on it.

Eminem: "All the echoes in the house put your motherfucking hands up in the air and sing I'm a fucking echo "

Dead silence…

Lara: "Thank you…"

Roxie: "…Eminem."

Roxie & Lara: "We think!"

Eminem: "Yeah, yeah, yo! Anytime."

Eminem and the stage disappeared.

Roxie: "Anyway…What I meant is that you faced a lot of things and situations that you never even imagined could exist and I have a feeling there are even more to come."

Murtagh: "I feel horrible! I feel like I'm loosing my mind! I am confused! And that guy made me feel sick. He was just so…"

Roxie: "Unexpected?"

Lara: "Strange?"

Roxie: "Impressive?"

Lara: "Interesting?"

Murtagh: "Foul."

Lara: "Believe it or not, it's called music. Rap, to be exact."

Roxie: "Yeah and it actually sounds really good."

Murtagh: "You seemed to know him too. How come you didn't jump him?"

Roxie: "Mainly because if we did we probably wouldn't be breathing right now."

Murtagh: "What are you saying?"

Lara: "We would be dead."

Roxie: "Hey, can we call you Murty?"

Murtagh: "Just when I thought we connected…"

Roxie: "I tried…"

Both Roxie's and Lara's cell-phones started ringing.

Murtagh: "What's that?"

Roxie: "A call!"

Lara: "Finally!"

Roxie: "You too?"

Lara: "Yap"

Murtagh: "Huh?"

Lara: "You wouldn't understand. It's a phone, cell-phone thing."

Roxie: "A device meant for communication, but nowadays it also has music, a camera and a lot of other options. This reminds me, we totally have to take some photos later."

Lara: "Oh…we forgot about the calls."

Roxie & Lara: "Hey!"

Pyro (on the other line): "Hey!"

Roxie & Lara: "PYRO!!"

Roxie: "Now I can just die happy."

Thorn: "_That can be arranged._"

Roxie: "Um…No! I didn't mean that, it was just a matter of speech."

Thorn: "_Funny way you have of speaking._"

Roxie & Lara: "You have no idea!"

Lara (to Pyro): "You called both of us from the same phone at the same time. You can do that in the future?"

Pyro: "Sure. Anyway I'm pretty sure you'd like to know there's a new mall here. Unfortunately I can't stay with you, I have to win a war for Magneto, but I'll send you a portal that will take you straight in front of it."

Roxie & Lara: "Ok!"

Pyro: "Here it is! Can you see it?"

Lara: "Yap!"

Roxie: "Thanks!"

Pyro: "You're welcomed! Maybe I will see you later. I have to go now. Bye, bye!"

Roxie & Lara: "If you must…Bye, bye!"

Murtagh: "Why do I have the feeling that this portal has something to do with you?"

Roxie: "Because it does."

Lara: "Pyro sent it to us."

Roxie: "There's a new mall in his world."

Lara: "And we're going to it."

Murtagh: "I stopped trusting portals a few moments ago. I'm never going through one again."

Roxie: "Of course you are!"

Lara: "With us!"

Roxie & Lara started pushing Murtagh towards the portal.

Murtagh: "Stop it! I mean it! Thorn, wake up! Help me!"

Roxie: "Oh, no! You can't bring a dragon to a mall."

Lara: "It wouldn't even fit through the door."

Before Murtagh new it they were on the other side of the portal and without Thorn.

Roxie: "Don't worry. The portal won't close. Not until we tell Pyro to close it."

Lara: "We'll go back to Thorn when we're done here. Although it can seem like ages if you're with Roxie here."

Murtagh: "That's a comforting thought."

Lara: "You're being sarcastic! You came to your senses!"

Roxie: "I think he's starting to warm up to us."

They entered the mall and didn't find anything interesting on the bottom floor. Murtagh looked more confused than ever and he wanted to say something, but couldn't speak out loud. Roxie and Lara had to drag Murtagh after them so he wouldn't be left behind, which wasn't easy at all and they felt kind of ridiculous, they felt like having a 5 year old son and they had to hold his hand so he wouldn't get lost. They went to the elevator and on to the next floor.

Roxie: "You can snap out of it anytime now."

Lara: "I don't think he heard you."

Roxie: "Come on, Murtagh! Don't you think you're overdoing it just a little bit? I mean you've seen a jet and didn't act like this."

Lara: "Nope. He's still not hearing you."

Roxie: "I feel like I'm walking next to a zombie."

Lara: "Hey, Roxie, you should really look up at Murtagh."

Roxie looked up and let go of the hand she was holding.

Roxie: "You're not Murtagh!"

Stranger: "That's what I've been trying to tell you! And when I started forming some words you just shh-ed me and believed I couldn't talk or something."

Roxie: "Um…Sorry? I didn't mean to. Honestly!"

Stranger: "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. The next thing you know they adopt you."

Roxie: "No disrespect or anything but you're so much older than me, I couldn't possibly adopt you. And besides do I look like a mother to you?"

The stranger just walked away.

Roxie: "Oops…"

Lara: "Still can't believe we lost Murtagh."

They started laughing.

Roxie: "Poor Murty."

Lara: "I think he doesn't like the nickname Murty."

Roxie: "As long as he doesn't hear us…"

Lara: "How could we let this happen?"

Roxie: "And it was right at the beginning, too. Well, better start looking for him. Murtagh?"

Lara: "Where are you?"

Roxie: "Come out, come out,"

Lara: "Wherever you are."

Roxie: "Look! Isn't that him next to the escalator?"

Lara: "Yeah, it's him!"

Roxie & Lara: "Murtagh! Here you are! We've been looking for you."

Murtagh: "I feel like killing you 2! You just went ahead without me and left me there all alone and I wanted to get higher so I stepped on those things, but I didn't know there was going to be such a sudden stop and I almost fell."

Roxie: "Well, now that you're here, we can go shopping! Yay! You can hold the phones, keys, money, purses and jackets."

Roxie and Lara dumped all those things on Murtagh.

Murtagh: "What an honor…I'm suddenly a walking rack."

Lara: "And you'll also carry everything we'll buy. Doesn't that sound important?"

They walked in every shop they saw and bought a lot of jewelry, cloths, shoes, cosmetics and everything else they liked. In the same time, Roxie and Lara kept telling Murtagh how much they liked certain things they just bought and he wasn't able to say anything at all, they wouldn't let him. Murtagh's head felt like it was going to explode.

They finally got on the last floor and there was a concert with Linkin' Park, Evanescence, Simple Plan, Sum 41 and Hoobastank.

Roxie: "Oh my God!"

Lara: "This is amazing!"

Roxie: "Unbelievable!"

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!"

Murtagh: "What? What's happening? I can't see because all of the bags."

Roxie: "A rock concert!"

Lara: "With bands from our world!"

Roxie: "Only a few of our favorite rock bands are here, but it's pretty unusual as it is."

Murtagh: "Rock? As in a stone?"

Roxie & Lara: "Noo!"

Roxie: "It's a type of music."

Lara: "Some may define it as noise, but it's one of our favorite types of music."

Roxie: "We absolutely love it!"

Lara: "Listen to it. You might find it either fun, or refreshing, or horrible."

Lara sees Mike Shinoda from Linkin' Park

Lara: "Oh my…Oh…Oh…MIKE!!"

Lara faints

Roxie: "Hey, wake up! It's Mike! Do you really want to miss the chance to hug your future husband?"

Lara: "Ok…I'm up. Mike! Where is he??"

Roxie: "Over there!"

Lara jumped on the stage and jumped Mike.

Lara: "Mike! I love you! Marry me! I don't care about your present wife, you'll divorce her and marry me!"

Murtagh (to Roxie): "Well? What about you? How come you're not with Lara on the stage, trying to hug the life out of that guy?"

Roxie: "Well I love a lot all of the guys here and also Amy from Evanescence, she's a girl. The only one on stage. They're all crazy, fun people and I love their music. But I don't want to marry any of them. Lara has been obsessed with Mike for quite some time now."

Mike: "Security! Get this girl of me!"

Lara: "Mike! No! Don't let them take me! I love you! You love me!"

Roxie & Murtagh: "We're a happy family!"

Lara started crying as she was carried away from Mike by the security guys.

Bodyguard no 1 (to Lara): "You're going to jail!"

Roxie: "For what? Hugging an idol?"

Lara: "Oh goody! Jail! I always wanted to go to jail. It's an unfulfilled dream from my early childhood."

Bodyguards disappeared with Lara.

Roxie: "We have to break her out of jail!"

Murtagh: "I agree. But not without Thorn."

Roxie and Murtagh went back to Thorn and told him what happened.

Thorn: "_What's this we have to break her out ? By we you mean Murtagh and I, right?_"

Roxie and Murtagh at the same time: Murtagh: "Yes!", Roxie: "No!"

Roxie: "I mean all 3 of us."

Murtagh: "And what can you do? Annoy the living hell out of them?"

Thorn: "_Kill them with your glare of death?_"

Murtagh: "We are talking about dangerous criminals. They'll kill you in a second."

Roxie: "There's no point in arguing with me! My best friend is in jail for no reason and the worst part is I'm not in jail with her! Besides, I always wanted to be involved in a jail break, so I won't let you take it away from me now! And don't underestimate me! I'm capable of a lot of things. It's just that I'd rather sit and stare."

Thorn: "_Oh bugger!_"

Murtagh and Roxie got on Thorn and they were on their way to save Lara. After flying for a few minutes Roxie had a thought.

Roxie: "Hey, Thorn?"

Thorn: "_Yeah._"

Roxie: "I want a dragon!"

Thorn: "_Sure! After we save your friend, we'll go over the hills on your left, behind that mountain, we'll cross an ocean and we will find The Lost & Magical Land Of The Dragons. It's a wonderful place. The ground is made out of diamond and you can adopt more than one dragon. And for free, too._"

Murtagh: "And I'm sure you would take such good care of him. That is, if you don't kill him while trying to hug him."

Roxie: "Don't patronize me! I didn't mean it like that. I'd just love to have a dragon, that's all."

Thorn: "_We're here!_"

Thorn, Murtagh and Roxie entered the jail.

All the criminals: "We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a happy new year!"

Lara: "Ok! Great! Once again now! From the top!"

Murtagh and Thorn: "Wow…"

Roxie: "I love what you've done with the place! Congratulations, girls! Love all the knocked down walls between the cells and the Christmas decorations!"

Lara: "Thanks! I had a feeling you'd like it!"

Murtagh and Thorn (to Lara): "How did you…? Never mind."

Lara: "I missed you!"

Roxie: "Yeah, I missed you, too! We came to break you out of jail. But I just love the Christmas spirit here! Hey, who wants to sing a funny Christmas song?"

All the criminals: "Me!"

Lara: "Don't you mean carol? And we were already doing that, but you can join if you want to."

Roxie: "Nope. It's not exactly a carol. I'm thinking of the Batman song, but with more lyrics. We'll have to make up lyrics for the verses."

Lara: "Oh, yeah! I love that song! It's a wonderful song! You're all going to enjoy it! Sing with us!"

Roxie, Lara and all the criminals: "Jingle bells

Batman smells

Robin laid an egg

Batmobile lost its wheels

And The Joker got away"

Lara: "Let's make up a first verse."

Roxie: "Ok, here comes the first verse."

Roxie, Lara and all the criminals: "Santa comes to town

Fighting with the snow

He brings us lots of present

Because we deserve them!

I lost the rhyme to this song

But who cares?

We're all singing it!

Except for Murtagh and Thorn

Who just sit and stare

Thinking we're insane!

So la la la la la

Oh! Ho! Yo! Bow! Wow!"

Roxie: "Ok, I'm done here! You've all been an amazing crowd! Peace out!"

Lara: "And don't forget everything I told you about Santa and his naughty and nice lists! Rock on!"

Murtagh: "Can we go now?"

Roxie & Lara: "Umm…Yeah, sure."

Lara: "But you have to open the door and let me out of the cage first."

Murtagh let Lara out of the cage, but he didn't want to let any of the criminals out, so they all started crying. Just as Lara walked out of the cage another portal opened and Marcus Van Sciver (vampire) walked out of it.

Roxie & Lara: "Marcus!! We love you!! You're our favorite vampire!!" - and with that, they jumped him.

Marcus: "You what? And how did I get in here? Hmm…your blood actually smells good. It smells really tasty."

Roxie & Lara immediately let go of him and jumped back a few steps.

Roxie & Lara: "Oh…"

Marcus started walking towards them while saying: "I have never smelled anything like this before. I actually think it's the combination of your blood I like so much. It's a new flavor. I think I'll have to clone you."

Lara: "Oh, no!"

Roxie: "You don't want our blood."

Marcus: "And why is that?"

Lara: "Our blood it's full of junk food."

Roxie: "You want to find yourself a vegetarian and drink his or her blood."

Marcus (sounding hypnotized): "Yes. I want to find myself a vegetarian and devour him or her like an appetizer."

Lara: "Yes, very good."

Roxie: "You may want to go to Alagaesia and start with either Eragon or Arya."

Marcus somehow managed to open another portal and walked towards it.

Lara: "He's really not that evil, is he?"

Roxie: "Nope. He's just misunderstood."

Thorn: "_That portal leads back home! Fallow that vampire!_"

Roxie & Lara wanted to hug all the criminals before leaving, but Murtagh and Thorn didn't let them. They all fallowed Marcus through the portal, but something went wrong and Marcus ended up in Alagaesia, while Murtagh, Thorn, Roxie and Lara ended up in The Jurassic Time.

Murtagh, Thorn, Roxie, Lara: "Wow…"

Thorn: "_This is not what I meant by home. But it does feel like home."_

Roxie and Lara wanted to walk forward, but they almost slipped and when they looked down, they realized they were on the edge of an abyss. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" – they both yelled and jumped in Murtaghs arms.

Thorn: "_I thought we were over this._"

Murtagh (to Thorn): "Why are you complaining? I'm the one they're crushing!"

Murtagh (to Roxie & Lara): "Do you mind getting of me?"

Roxie & Lara: "YES!!"

Murtagh: "I can hardly breathe and I think that because of you 2 I am now deaf."

Roxie: "We're sorry…"

Lara: "We didn't mean to hurt you…"

Roxie & Lara: "But we're still not letting you go!"

Lara: "I guess that for the first time in a very long time we're scared."

Roxie: "And that's because we can't fly and we don't want to die."

Murtagh dragged the 2 insane girls on Thorn's back and after they stopped screaming, he climbed on himself and Thorn flied all of them to safe ground. At first they only saw herbivorous dinosaurs and petted them, played with them.

Roxie: "Don't get me wrong, a dinosaur is really something you don't see every day, but I like the carnivore ones more and I really hoped I'd see at least one."

Lara: "Yeah, T-Rex rock!"

Just as they were losing hope, complaining, driving Murtagh insane and making Thorn roll his eyes, they suddenly heard a loud roar.

Lara: "Ok, Thorn. You can stop that."

Roxie: "We can't help being disappointed"

Thorn: "_It wasn't me!_"

Murtagh: "Than who…?"

They all looked up and saw around 30 T-Rex dinosaurs marching to the other side of the land.

Roxie: "Finally!"

Lara: "I was getting worried there, for a moment."

Roxie: "Oh my God! They're so cute!"

Lara: "And adorable!"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxie: "I'm melting."

Lara: "Yeah, me too."

Roxie: "Let's adopt one! I think I like the one next to the weird fluffy tree."

Lara: "Definitely! And oh my God! That one is sooo cute! I think I even like the tree."

Roxie: "What should we name it?"

Lara: "Is it a he or a she?"

Roxie: "And it looks really young."

Lara: "I think it's a baby."

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwww!!"

Thorn: "_Enough!! I won't let you take any of the dinosaurs from here! You're irresponsible! And they are wild creatures that are not meant to be tamed and you don't even know if he or she would adapt to your climate!_"

Roxie: "Oh shut up!"

Lara: "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Thorn stepped in front of them roared a few times at them.

Lara: "Um…Please move?"

Thorn: "_No!_"

Roxie: "We promise to love the T-Rex, and love the T-Rex and then love the T-Rex some more."

Thorn just roared at them again.

Roxie: "Ok, maybe we would try feeding him or her from time to time."

Lara: "And playing wit him."

Murtagh (sounding amused): "Yeah, Thorn, let then adopt the T-Rex."

Thorn (to Murtagh): "_You stay out of this!_"

Thorn lowered his head, looked deeply into their (Roxie's and Lara's) eyes and said: "_Listen to me! As much as I've grown accustomed to you 2, I would rather eat you, than let you adopt a T-Rex. That would be pure torment for the poor T-Rex! Or at least I would knock you unconscious and carry you far away from them._"

Roxie: "Young dragon, if you thing your big-red-fiery-ruby-dragon eye intimidates me, you're wro-- looks into Thorn's eyes Your right."

Lara: "Fine. If you put it that way…"

Thorn: "_Good! We have an understanding than!_"

Roxie: "Well, at least you did warm up to us."

Lara: "Yeah, and started to care about us."

Thorn: "_I did not!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Yes, you did!"

Thorn: "_No, I didn't!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Yes, you did!"

Thorn: "_No! I didn't! Murtagh, tell them I didn't warm up to them or I'll roast you alive!_"

Murtagh: "But you did warm up to them"

Thorn (to Murtagh): "_ROAR!!_"

Lara: "We know you love us!"

Roxie: "We call not admitting it stage of denial "

Thorn: "_I don't know where you got that idea from!_"

Roxie: "We can feel it in our bones."

Lara: "Besides, you said you would carry us away from the T-Rex dinosaurs, instead of killing us."

Murtagh: "And I have a telepathic link with you. You can't lie to me."

Thorn (into fin air, while puffing a cloud of smoke): "_Roar!"_

Roxie: "Well, if we can't adopt a T-Rex let's go somewhere else or I'll get really depressed."

Murtagh, Roxie and Lara climbed on Thorn and they entered the portal again.

They were all amazed to realize that the portal took them back in Alagaesia, in the same forest where they met Gambit.

Thorn: "_Well, the Jurassic Time was refreshing, but it's good to be back home._"

Murtagh: "We should really find a way back to the castle. There will be others willing to take Galbatorixs place when they'll find out that he's dead. We have to get to the castle before they find out."

Roxie: "So, are you going to be the next king?"

Lara: "Is there even going to be a king?"

Brom: "You! You 2 have no idea of the chaos you created!"

Roxie & Lara: "Us?"

Brom: "Yes, you 2! And you have no idea through how much trouble I went to find you!"

Roxie: "We're flattered."

Lara: "Do tell why you went through so much trouble because of us."

Brom: "Because you think you killed Galbatorix. But you didn't!"

Thorn: "_What are you talking about? I ate him! He tasted terribly!_"

Brom: "Oh, no…Are you sure about that?"

Thorn: "_Do not question me, old man. I know what I did._"

Brom: "What you didn't know is that Galbatorix created a lot of clones of himself because he feared he might one day be defeated by a new Dragon Rider. He especially thought of you, Murtagh. You've become quite powerful and he fears you will one day find a way to free yourself from him. He knows your not Morzan and he knows you hate him. You, Thorn, ate one of his clones. Galbatorix somehow found out and that mad king sent his army to search the entire empire for your friends. He wants them dead and he destroyed many towns in his search."

Murtagh: "If your story is true, than how come Galbatorix didn't control me or Thorn for the last 10 hours?"

Brom: "Because of your new found friends."

Lara: "Interesting."

Brom: "They seen to radiate a level of annoyance that Galbatorix can't stand and this protected you and your dragon from Galbatorix."

Roxie: "So we're useful after all!"

Brom: "So it seems. But it has its limits. If Murtagh or Thorn were to be far from you 2, Galbatorix would gain his control over them."

Murtagh: "I can't believe this. Galbatorix can't control me and Thorn because of them?"

Roxie & Lara: "You should thank us."

Thorn (to Roxie & Lara): "_Where were you when I hatched?_"

Brom: "And because Galbatorix can't control Murtagh and Thorn, he feels more vulnerable than ever and he has evolved to a new stage of madness. There is even more chaos to come."

Lara: "And everything was so peaceful before we came to Alagaesia."

Brom: "This is worst that before you came!"

Roxie: "If you call riders and their dragons being controlled by a psycho king and the empire being in a dark age good, than, yes, everything was perfect. I say we did a great thing by coming."

Murtagh: "Brom, now that we know why you were looking for us, I have a question. You're supposed to be dead. Why aren't you?"

Brom: "Because, Dragon Rider, that idiot brother of yours, Eragon, buried me alive! He thought I was dead and everyone else just took his word for it, without even checking. I was only knocked out. I was seriously hurt and I had to recover my strength. Saphira did a noble jester and gave me a diamond tomb. I can't blame her. She thought I was dead. But you have no idea how long it took me to dig my way out of that diamond tomb."

Murtagh: "It's too dark to go to the castle now. We have to wait until morning."

Brom & Thorn: "Agreed"

Roxie & Lara: "But tomorrow it's Christmas!"

Lara: "Do we really want to spend our Christmas dethroning an evil king?"

Roxie: "My ideal Christmas would involve sleeping in late. And why do we have to be the heroes?"

Murtagh: "Because we're the only ones who can do something about it. The varden can't get an army to the castle soon enough and Eragon pretty much isn't capable of anything."

Brom: "To think I started training that brat, Eragon."

Roxie & Lara: "No argument there."

Murtagh: "We'll stay here for the night."

Roxie & Lara: "Here??"

Lara: "You mean we'll sleep in a forest? In the woods?"

Roxie: "With all the spiders drooling over us?"

Murtagh: "Yeah."

Roxie & Lara: "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Roxie & Lara hugged each other and yelled for about half an hour. After they were done, everyone went to sleep. Well…they tried to sleep…

Lara: "Hey, guys?"

Roxie: "Are you up?"

Murtagh, Thorn, Brom: "We are now."

Lara: "With all the asking and answering questions, we forgot a few things."

Roxie: "First of all we forgot to tell you, Brom, that we love you and we forgot to hug you, so…"

Roxie & Lara: "Brom, we love you!"

And they hugged Brom.

Lara: "Second of all, we tried, but we really can't sleep here."

Roxie: "We suggest we find a portal."

Thorn: "_If any of us are going to sleep at all tonight, I suggest we find a portal. It's really hard to get them to stop complaining._"

Brom: "I've never seen a portal. I've only heard stories about them."

Murtagh: "No. If we enter the portal, we might find ourselves in another place when we want to come back. The portal doesn't work properly."

Brom: "What is he talking about? Not working properly?"

Roxie & Lara: "Nothing!"

Roxie: "He's overreacting, being dramatic and acting like a pessimist."

Lara: "The portal works just fine. It made small mistakes once or twice and he's exaggerating."

Brom: "Let's find it!"

Murtagh: "I'm sleepy and my head hurts. I'd rather not!"

Roxie & Lara: "If you won't come with us, Galbatorix will gain his control over you!"

Murtagh: "Fine…I'm coming"

Murtagh, Thorn, Brom, Roxie & Lara started looking for the portal and when they found it, they all entered it.

Lara: "This is the apartment from our world! The one we rented for the Holidays!"

Roxie: "Cool! Bed, pillow! Yay!"

Roxie & Lara hugged the pillows.

Thorn: "_Now can we sleep?_"

Roxie & Lara nodded, but just before falling asleep, Roxie had one more question…

Roxie: "Thorn, how did you fit in the apartment?"

Thorn: "_I…I don't know…How did I fit in the apartment?_"

Roxie & Lara: "Uuuuuuuu…a mystery!"

Murtagh: "Go to sleep!!"

Thorn: "_No! I want to know!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Yay! You made a rhyme!"

Murtagh: "I think I had it easier with Galbatoriox!"

Brom: "No! Murtagh, it was much worst with Galbatorix and you know it! Don't deny it, young dragon rider! But you do have a point. It would be nice to get some sleep. And it's no mystery. It's a Christmas miracle!"

Roxie, Lara and Thorn: "Ok, we'll stop it."

Roxie: "Nighty night!"

Lara: "Sleep tight!"

Roxie: "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Lara: "Sweet dreams!"

Murtagh, Thorn, Brom: "Sleep!!"

Roxie & Lara: "Ok, alright"

They finally got to sleep. When they woke up the next morning, they entered the portal again and they found themselves at the North Pole.

Murtagh: "I told you this was going to happen!"

Roxie: "I hoped this was going to happen!"

Murtagh: "Why?"

Lara: "Because, we told you before, we don't want to spend our Christmas dethroning an evil king."

Roxie: "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Lara: "Merry Christmas!"

Santa Clause: "Ho, ho, ho!"

Roxie & Lara: "Santa!! We totally heart you!"

Roxie & Lara hugged Santa.

Roxie: "Where's Rudolf?"

Santa Clause: "Sleeping! In my bed."

Roxie & Lara: "Well, let's go wake him!"

Murtagh: "Who's Rudolf? And why is this guy so happy?"

Roxie: "He's jolly around this time of the year!"

Lara: "Christmas is his show!"

Brom: "Tell me a story."

Roxie & Lara: "Err….you're supposed to be the story teller…"

Brom: "As the snow storm increased, they walked towards….where are we going?"

Roxie: "We're going inside Santa's house."

Lara: "We're at the North Pole. His kingdom."

Brom: "Oh, my…we left Alagaesia!! Aaaaaaaaaa!!"

Santa: "Ho, ho, ho! Calm down, old man!"

Brom: "I'm old?"

Santa: "Here, have a coup of hot chocolate and some cookies!"

The hot chocolate and cookies appeared out of nowhere and just floated around. They walked towards Santa's house. Roxie & Lara went straight to Santa's bedroom and hugged Rudolf.

Roxie & Lara: "Rudolf!! We love you!! Wake up, sleepy head!"

Rudolf: "Grrrrr! Evil girls!...They woke me up!"

Thorn (to Rudolf): "_You are such a quire looking creature!_"

Rudolf: "Look who's talking!"

Murtagh: "What are we doing? Let's go back to the portal, Alagaesia needs us!"

Roxie & Lara: "Since when did you become such a hero?"

Murtagh: "Well…I don't feel like a hero…it just sounded like the right thing to say…"

Roxie & Lara: "Hmm…"

Roxie: "You might have double personality."

Lara: "I think you might even have a fever."

Santa: "He's ill? At my house? Never! Nurse!"

Nurse: "You rang, boss?"

Santa: "Yes, we have a situation here! Take this man, he's ill, he's going to spread germs all over this place!"

Murtagh: "What? No! I'm fine. You don't actually believe them, do you? They're sick and evil!"

Brom: "Nonsense! I think it would do you good."

Thorn: "_I'll come with you. I feel a little dizzy. I think it's the cold weather._"

Murtagh was dragged to the infirmary and Thorn followed him. Brom also followed because he wanted to see the technology they had. Roxie & Lara followed Santa to his slay to help him deliver the rest of the presents. Rudolf was still kind of grumpy.

Roxie: "Poor Rudolf…"

Lara: "Yeah, I think he needs a hug!"

When Murtagh, Thorn and Brom came back from the infirmary, Murtagh already had had a fight with Brom and couldn't wait to have his fight with Roxie & Lara.

Murtagh: "Where are they!?"

Brom: "Interesting…They seem to have disappeared into thin air."

Thorn: "_Nah! I can sense that they are flying._"

Brom: "This Santa guy has dragons?"

Roxie & Lara: "We're back!"

Murtagh, Brom, Thorn: "Where were you?"

Santa Clause: "Delivering presents, of course!"

Roxie & Lara: "So, what do we get?"

Santa Clause: "Let's see…I think I can give you something special!"

Roxie & Lara: "What? Can we pick?"

Santa Clause: "I already know want you want! Brom, you'll get brand new sword, which will help you kill Eragon."

Brom: "I am honored!"

Santa Clause: "Murtagh, you'll be more nice to Roxie and Lara, keep in mind that they are the reason why you are not with Galbatorix. Also, you'll get bombs and dynamite to throw at Galbatorix."

Murtagh: "What the…? You're not making any sense!"

Roxie & Lara: "Don't question Santa!!"

Santa Clause: "Thorn, I'll polish your nails and give you the power of ice. Yes, I know you're fire dragon! But you can still breathe both fire and ice."

Thorn: "_Well, this feel strange…_"

Santa Clause: "Last, but not least, Roxie & Lara, you'll get credit cards that will never ever end and you can share a dragon."

Roxie & Lara: "Can we pick?"

Santa Clause: "Of course!"

Murtagh: "Hell no!"

Thorn: "_You can not give them a dragon! I just had an argument with them about adopting a T-Rex!!_"

Santa Clause: "Hush! This is Christmas and they can get whatever they want!"

Roxie & Lara: "Thanks! We knew we love you!"

Roxie: "Well…Thorn is a boy dragon, so we want a girl dragon. Maybe they'll find it easier to not kill each other."

Lara: "We want her to be black on the back and on the wings and red on the belly."

Thorn: "_That's ridicules!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Shut up! Who asked you?"

Roxie: "Her eyes, claws and teeth will be silver."

Lara: "And her name will be Zu."

Roxie: "Symbol of chaos!"

Lara: "Nice!"

Thorn: "_Not!"_

Murtagh: "Chaos...just like you 2! I can see the resemblance!"

Santa Clause: "It's done! Here's her egg!"

Roxie & Lara: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Iiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

Murtagh: "Ouch! My head! Again…"

The egg started to hatch and Roxie & Lara yelled some more while hugging Murtagh and when Zu came out of the egg, they both hugged her.

Lara: "Oh my God!"

Roxie: "She's soooooo cute!!"

Lara: "And sweet!!"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!"

Lara: "Look, Thorn!"

Roxie: "Doesn't she just melt your heart?"

Lara: "Don't you just want to adopt her?"

Thorn: "_Umm…Nope, not really. Actually, not at all!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Don't be hating! You're just jealous!"

Brom: "You 2 are mad!! How can you give her a name that signifies chaos? Do you want her to be evil?"

Roxie & Lara: "Maybe…What's it to ya?"

Zu: _"I feel pretty, _

_Oh so pretty,_

_I feel pretty and annoying and what I am is cute!_

_A gu!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwwwww!! She reminds us of us."

Murtagh: "I'm scared!"

Thorn: "B_e afraid! Be very afraid!_"

Santa Clause: "And to your Zu, I'll give the power to hypnotize and some food for start. That reminds me, let's all go inside and eat."

Everybody: "Ok!"

They went inside and at the table there were Pyro, Gambit, Wolverine, Magneto, Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto, Mistique, Nightcrawler and Marcus Van Sciver.

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Lara: "Oh my God!"

Roxie: "Incredible!"

Roxie & Lara: "Thanks Santa!"

Santa Clause: "Anytime!"

Pyro: "Hey! I missed you!"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwwwwwww!! He loves us!"

They hugged…again…

Marcus was also happy to see them. They reminded him of a tasty smell.

Roxie (about Marcus): "This is getting creepy…But I still love him!"

Lara: "Yeah, me too!"

After they ate, they decided to have a snow fight!

Pyro melted all the snow balls thrown at him and at some point started throwing fire balls. That's when they all yelled "STOP!!". But before that, Gambit and Wolverine almost killed each other over who should attack Magneto, Magneto just laughed at them. Phoenix, Juggernaut, Callisto and Nightcrawler protected Santa from all the snow balls. Mystique disguised herself as different characters and fooled everyone. Marcus kept close behind Roxie and Lara, who were chasing Murtagh (Poor Murty…). Brom was enjoying the view and occasionally shared life experience with Magneto (Isn't that sweet!?). Zu was getting on Thorn's last nerve with all her questions. And all the elves and reindeers just stared feeling neglected. As Murtagh was being tortured by the 2 insane girls, another portal opened and young Darth Vader entered the North Pole.

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaaa!!!! Iiiiiiiiiiiii!! Any!! We love you!!" (Any Anakin)

Zu: "_If they love you, I love you, too!!_"

Roxie, Lara and Zu hugged Any.

Murtagh: "Yap! Definitely their dragon!"

Thorn: "_Thank God, Zu left!_"

Darth Vader: "Join the dark side! We have butter! Milk and cookies! And they're free!"

Roxie & Lara: "Yummy!"

Darth Vader joined the snow ball fight. He took of his mask and Gambit said: "You look just like me!"

Dart Vader: "Of course! I'm the same actor that will hopefully play you in the next

x-men movie!"

All the x-men there: "X-Men Rule!!"

Marcus (to Vader): "What do you mean you're going to play him? I'm going to play him!"

Vader: "No you won't! I will!"

Marcus: "No! I will!"

Roxie & Lara: "Can't you both play him?"

Vader & Marcus: "Umm…No! We're both jealous beings!"

Vader & Marcus started fighting.

Murtagh: "Take your dragon of me! She's pulling my hair!"

Zu: "_I think he has flies!_"

Murtagh & Zu started fighting.

Roxie & Lara: "I hope she knows what flies are…"

Pyro: "You worry too much!"

Roxie & Lara: "You're right!"

Pyro: "Let's start another snow ball fight!"

Roxie: "Don't you mean fire ball fight?"

Pyro: "Err…Sorry about that! I got a little carried away! I promise not to do that!"

Lara: "Are you sure?"

Pyro: "Yeah!"

Roxie & Lara: "Well…oky, then!"

A different portal opened and Reid (blond guy from The Covenant) entered the North Pole.

Roxie, Lara & Zu: "Reid!! We love you!!" – they hugged him

Zu: _"This word again, love . I don't know why I love you, I don't even know you, I don't know what love is, but they love you, so that's good enough for me!_"

Reid: "I only came for the snow ball fight, but I think I can stay more than that. Can I join?"

Roxie, Lara, Pyro: "Sure!"

After a few moments Murtagh gave Roxie & Lara a mean look and asked "Shouldn't you be training to be Dragon Riders?"

Roxie & Lara: "You're so cute right now!! You should give us that mean look more often!" – with that they hugged him.

Roxie: "And what gave you the idea that we want to be Dragon Riders?"

Lara: "Yeah. We only want her as a pet."

Brom: "As the night fell, they all had fun, argued some more and I specifically remember there was lots of hugging!"

Everyone looked at Brom and said: "Huh?"

Brom: "What? I remembered that I'm the narrator! The story teller!"

Everyone: "Oh…Ok, then!"

Wolverine: "Where's Sabretooth?"

Just as he said that, (what do you know?) another portal opened and Sabertooth came out of it.

Wolverine (to Sabretooth): "I love you so much! I can't wait to kill you!"

Roxie & Lara: "That's called true love!"

The last portal of the day opened and out of it came Jack Sparrow.

Roxie & Lara: "Jack Sparrow! We love!" – while they hugged him.

Roxie & Lara: "Why didn't you drop by earlier?"

Jack Sparrow: "I was busy waving goodbye to a moment of opportunity."

They all took photos. Murtagh was the most confused and Zu was always in front of everybody else. Later, Roxie & Lara were listening to music on their cell-phones.

Zu: "_What's that you're listening to?"_

Lara: "Music."

Zu: "_What's music?_"

Roxie & Lara: "Umm…Ok, maybe having a dragon wasn't the best choice… they looked at each other Murtagh can you explain to her what music is?"

Murtagh: "I…I…How can I explain it to her? You're the ones who wanted her!"

Thorn: "_The music they're listening to is noise, but I have a feeling that this is going to take a long time for someone who just hatched and has irresponsible owners to learn, so just read my mind._"

Zu (after reading Thorn's mind): "_Rock, huh? Well…I love it!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Yay!"

Zu: "_What song is it?_"

Roxie: "My Christmas List."

Lara: "By Simple Plan."

Zu: "_Santa is coming tonight _

_And I want a car, and I want a life _

_And I want a first class trip to Hawaii _

_I want a lifetime supply _

_Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies _

_I want a DVD, _

_A big screen TV _

_Just bring me things that I don't need_

_'Cuz now it's Christmas _

_And I want everything _

_I just can't wait _

_Christmas _

_So don't stop spending _

_I want a million gifts, that's right _

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_"

Roxie & Lara: "Zu…You're singing!"

Zu: "_What's a Santa? What's a car? What's a life? What's a Hawaii? What's a lifetime supply? What's a DVD? What's a screen? What's a TV? What's a Christmas? What does spending mean? What's a gift?_"

Roxie & Lara: "Umm…Thorn!! Help us!! We're horrible owners…"

Thorn: "_Ahhh…So I was right!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Errr…No! It just takes too much time to explain that's all."

Thorn: "_Fine, little…brat! I shall be your mentor. Come with me outside where it's quiet._"

Roxie and Lara started throwing their cell-phones, pillows and everything they could get their hand on at Thorn.

Roxie & Lara: "Don't call her a brat!!"

Thorn: "_I didn't! I called her little brat _"

They threw some more stuff at him.

Thorn: "_Is young brat better?_"

Roxie & Lara: "No!!"

Thorn and Zu left. Outside they saw Jack Sparrow and Murtagh talking.

Jack: "And a fine pirate you are!"

Murtagh: "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a pirate! I grew up at a castle!"

Jack: "So then you are a rich pirate!"

Murtagh: "You're the only person I know who speaks English, but doesn't understand it!"

Jack: "But you do know me!"

Murtagh: "Listen: I don't still things! Do I have to spell that for you?"

Jack: "You mean to say you don't know how the concept of stealing works?"

Murtagh: "…Maybe…Why should I tell you?"

Jack: "Perfect then! You're hired! This is how it works: you steal stuff and I keep it!"

Murtagh: "I don't want to be hired!"

Murtagh walked away from Jack Sparrow.

Jack (yelling after Murtagh): "I'll give you 10! No? I'll give you 10 and an empty treasure chest…By the way, you have wonderful hair. What do you wash it with?"

Murtagh (yelling back at Jack Sparrow): "My stylist is Zu. Talk to her."

Murtagh walked back inside the house to Roxie & Lara and found them with Pyro and Gambit. The 4 of them looked worried.

Roxie: "Murtagh's going to kill us when he finds out!"

Murtagh: "Find out what?"

Roxie, Lara, Pyro, Gambit: "Nothing!"

Murtagh: "I heard you say I was going to kill you."

Roxie, Lara, Pyro, Gambit: "Oh…"

Murtagh: "Now, what did you do?"

Roxie: "Umm…"

Lara: "Well…"

Pyro: "Theoretically…"

Gambit: "It wasn't our fault!"

Roxie: "We were in Santa's back yard"

Lara: "And we were playing tag, you're it around Wolverine's bike"

Pyro: "At some point Wolverine got between us"

Gambit: "And he was holding Santa's green paint"

Lara: "And we bumped into him"

Roxie: "And the green paint landed on Thorn"

Pyro: "Who was explaining life to Zu"

Gambit: "And, now, Thorn has green spots all over him."

They all smiled innocently at Murtagh.

Pyro: "So, just go kill Wolverine."

Murtagh: "WHAT??"

Roxie & Lara: "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Murtagh: "Where is this Wolverine?"

Roxie & Lara: "That's top secret!"

Murtagh: "Where?"

Gambit: "Painting his bike."

Pyro: "In the back yard."

Murtagh started walking to the door, but Roxie & Lara hugged him.

Roxie & Lara: "Wait!! Don't go! He's going to kill you! We love you! You're too young and gorgeous to die!"

Murtagh: "Let go before I kill you, too! This is your fault, except that he should have known better than to get close to you!"

Roxie & Lara: "Ouch! That hurts! Deeply! We hate you! Galbatorix can just have you!"

Murtagh walked out of the room and started looking for Wolverine. Roxie & Lara started packing their bags.

Pyro: "What are you doing?"

Roxie & Lara: "We're leaving!"

Gambit: "Why?"

Roxie: "Because we're mad!"

Lara: "We tell him that we love him and he wants to kill us!"

Pyro: "Hell of a deal! Can I come?"

Roxie & Lara: "Where?"

Pyro: "I don't know. Wherever you're going."

Roxie & Lara (to Pyro): "Ok. Sure."

Roxie & Lara (to Gambit): "What about you?"

Gambit: "I'd love to, but I really want to see Murtagh's face when he finds out that you left. We'll keep in touch."

Roxie, Lara and Pyro went to the park that day and they were taken by surprise by a pair of Freddy eyes…

Freddy Kruger: "Hello!"

Roxie & Lara: "Aaaaaaaaa!" – they wanted to give him a hug, but held it back.

Roxie & Lara: "You're our favorite psychopath!"

Pyro: "Nice claws. I think you should paint then red. It would go better with your sweater."

Freddy Kruger: "I tried to…damned paint doesn't last long and it takes too much time. I have people to kill, you know."

Roxie & Lara: "Let's take him to Santa. He'll give him a paint that will never wear off."

Pyro: "No. Let's take him to Wolverine. He seems to be good with paint. And they can talk about ways to kill people by using claws "

Roxie: "No! We're not going back!"

Lara: "Not until Murtagh apologizes in his knees!"

Pyro: "Well, if you hate him so much, why don't you go far away from him and let that psycho guy-king have him."

Roxie: "Because we love him."

Lara: "We're just hurt."

Cell-phones rang.

Roxie & Lara: "Hello!"

Gambit (on the other line of the phone): "Hi! Breaking news: Wolverine finished painting his bike and started hunting down Sabretooth, so Murtagh remembered you 2 and started looking for you because he's worried you're far away and Galbatorix will soon gain his control over him and Thorn. I told him, you were near by, but he doesn't listen to me."

Murtagh (in the background): "Where are they? Why aren't you talking to me? Are they alive?"

Gambit (to Murtagh): "Shut up!"

Pyro (to Freddy Kruger): "So much for your claws."

Roxie & Lara: "Tell him to apologize or we're never coming back!"

Murtagh (on Gambit's cell-phone): "For what?"

Roxie & Lara: "Because you hurt us!"

Murtagh (on Gambit's cell-phone): "How?"

Lara closed her phone.

Roxie: "Wow…you're really shallow minded!...Because, you acted as if we wanted to paint Thorn with green spots. It was an accident! We love Thorn! We would never do that to him on purpose! I'm going to close my phone now, we're waiting for an apology, face to face!"

Roxie closed her phone.

Freddy Kruger (to Pyro): "Go to sleep, you feel your eyes getting heavy…"

Pyro (whispering to Roxie & Lara): "What is he talking about?"

Lara: "He's trying to get you to sleep."

Roxie: "Yeah, so he can kill you in his own little world."

Freddy Kruger (to Pyro): "1, 2, I'm coming for you."

Pyro (To Freddy): "Ok, you're bugging me right now!"

Pyro made a fire falcon that carried Freddy far away.

Murtagh arrived and gave Roxie & Lara an envelope.

Roxie & Lara: "Are you trying to buy your way out of this?"

Murtagh: "No! It's an apology note!"

Lara: "I expected more."

Roxie & Lara started reading the note out loud.

Roxie: "I don't know what I did to make you hate me"

Lara: "But I didn't mean to. Sorry…"

Roxie & Lara: "Wanna hug?"

Roxie & Lara finished reading the note.

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwww! Of course we want a hug!"

For the first time, Murtagh actually wanted to hug.

Pyro: "I'm jealous! I wanna hug, too!"

Roxie & Lara: "Come here!"

Roxie & Lara hugged Pyro, too. Then, they all went back to Santa's house.

Gambit: "Oh, good! You're alive! I thought you would kill each other."

It was very late at night or very early in the morning, depends how you look at it, so they all went to bed. When they woke up, Santa washed off Thorn's green spots with a special solution. After that Murtagh, Thorn, Brom, Roxie, Lara and Zu decided it was time to go back to Alagaesia and kill Galbatorix. They entered the portal and they ended up with the Night Stalkers (from Blade Trinity).

Roxie, Lara and Zu: "Hannibal King! Oh my God! We love you!" – they hugged him while he was trying to dodge from a bullet.

Hannibal King: "That's nice! Can you let go of me before he shoots at me again?"

Roxie, Lara and Zu: "Oh, yeah…Sorry."

Zu: "_His guns match my color._"

Thorn: "_If you ask him nicely, he might give you one_."

Hannibal King continued exchanging fire with Blade.

Brom: "We're going to die!"

Murtagh: "Let me guess…He can fly with no wings and kill you by glaring at you?"

Roxie & Lara: "Nope. That guy wasn't invented yet."

Blade (to Hannibal): "Your name sucks!"

Hannibal King: "I was supposed to be the blue fluffy bear from the Care Bears, but the name was taken. Because of you! You ruined my life! I hate you! Die!"

Murtagh (to Roxie & Lara): "He's such a drama king!"

Roxie: "He's actually fun."

Lara: "You just met him at a bad time."

Hannibal King: "Did I hear the word king ? Did anybody call me?"

Roxie & Lara: "No! Go back to fighting Blade!"

Brom: "Let's get out of here."

Murtagh, Brom, Roxie, Lara and Zu got on Thorn's back, entered the portal and ended up in the middle of another fight. This one was between The Human Torch (Fantastic 4) and The Silver Surfer.

Roxie: "Cool! My favorite 2 guys from the Fantastic 4 world!"

Lara: "Do you think we should tell them that they'll end up friends?"

Roxie: "Nah! Let it be a surprise. But I do want to hug them."

Thorn: "_Too bad you can't fly because I'm definitely not taking you to them._"

Roxie & Lara: "Please!"

Thorn: "_No! We're going back to Alagaesia! Or at least we'll try to._"

As Thorn started flying towards the portal again, they heard a dialog.

Human Torch: "No! They're fans and they're going away!"

Silver Surfer: "Do you think we looked cool?"

Human Torch: "I always look cool! And you were around me, so you probably looked cool, too."

Thorn carried Murtagh, Brom, Roxie, Lara and Zu through the portal and they found themselves in Alagaesia, at the castle.

Roxie & Lara: "Dun-Dun-Dun!"

Brom: "Follow me to Galbatorix's clones!"

Lara: "They're all in one place? That's ridiculous!"

Brom: "Yes. He keeps them locked inside the basement."

Roxie: "So he has a secret lab? Like an evil-mad scientist!"

They followed Brom for a little while and then Zu suddenly saw a running cookie (don't ask me how that's possible).

Zu: "_Kuuky!!_"

Zu started running after the cookie. Roxie & Lara saw her and followed her.

Roxie: "Hey, stop!"

Lara: "Come back, baby!"

Roxie: "That's a running cookie."

Lara: "Never saw one before."

Roxie: "It might be dangerous."

Lara: "It might try to kill you."

Roxie & Lara: "Noooooooo!!"

After a few minutes.

Murtagh: "So are you ready for this?"

……………

Murtagh: "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Murtagh looked around.

Murtagh: "Oh, no! Where are they?"

Thorn: "_Who?"_

Murtagh: "Roxie, Lara and Zu!"

Brom: "They're gone?"

Thorn: "_My baby! My poor, poor, baby! Zu! Just when she was starting to shut up! She might be alone and scared, somewhere!_"

Murtagh: "I swear, if anything happened to them, I'm going to kill you, Brom!"

Brom: "How is this my fault?"

Murtagh: "You made us walk in such a dark corridor!"

Murtagh, Brom and Thorn started going up and looking for Roxie, Lara and Zu. After 10 minutes, they just bumped into each other. It was very very dark.

Roxie, Lara, Zu: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Murtagh, Brom, Thorn: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

Roxie, Lara, Zu: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Murtagh, Brom, Thorn: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

Roxie & Lara: "Murty?"

Zu: "_Thorn?"_

Murtagh: "Roxie? Lara?"

Thorn: "_Zu?_"

Roxie & Lara: "Is Brom with you?"

Brom: "Yes, I'm here! Of course I'm here! How could I leave such an important job to kids?"

Murtagh: "Yeah, he's here, but he's not important. I'll kill him later. I was worried about you 2!! Where were you?"

Roxie: "Well…we were chasing a running cookie. Don't ask how that's possible!"

Lara: "Zu saw it first."

Thorn: "_Zu? You little brat! I was worried about you! My baby, my poor little baby! I thought I lost you! _"

Zu: "_Dada!!_"

Thorn: "_She called me a dad! I feel a tear coming!_"

Brom: "…Right! Let's continue our way to Galbatorix's clones, shall we?"

Roxie & Lara: "Umm…Ok!"

Murtagh (to Roxie & Lara): "Give me your hands!"

Roxie & Lara: "What?"

Murtagh: "I lost you once today. I'm not going to lose you again!"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwww!!"

Roxie: "We have a better idea:"

Lara: "Let's hug!"

Murtagh: "Oky!"

Roxie: "Oh! And by the way, we're proud of you!"

Lara: "Yeah! You let us call you Murty!"

They finally got to Galbatorix's secret lab. They didn't even bother opening the door. Thorn killed all of the clones from the other side of the door…somehow…Zu wanted to help him, but Thorn said to her "_You're too young to see such violence!_". After that they started looking for the real Galbatorix. When they reached the throne floor, they heard someone crying.

Roxie & Lara: "We're betting it's Eragon! Who's against us?"

Brom took out his brand new sword, that Santa gave him.

Brom: "Eragon? Where?"

Roxie & Lara: "No one is betting against us? Well, that figures!"

They walked towards the cry and they saw Eragon crouched in a corner with Saphira trying to calm him down.

Saphira: "_Oh, Eragon! Calm down! You're acting like a baby! You're going to wake up Galbatorix_!"

Roxie & Lara: "We told you so! But why is he crying?"

Saphira: "_He broke a nail._"

Brom: "I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Saphira, do you want to be my dragon?"

Saphira: "_I'd be honored! I hoped you would ask this question! I don't even know why I hatched for him!_"

After Brom adopted Saphira, he attacked Eragon. Galbatorix heard Eragon's girlish scream and came out with a creepy looking sword. Murtagh took out his astonishing red sword and attacked Galbatorix.

Roxie & Lara: "Kill him, Murty! Give him a left and a right and a left again and then another right! Galbatorix, you better not hurt Murty or will attack you with our never ever ending credit cards!!"

After a while Murtagh started throwing his bombs and dynamite at Galbatorix and Shruikan joined them wearing sleeping glasses.

Shruikan: "_Who dears awake me from my beauty sleep?_"

Thorn, Saphira and Zu went to Shruikan and explained to him what was going on.

Just as Brom killed Eragon, a portal opened and out of it came Marcus Van Sciver (vampire)…again…

Marcus: "You dumb humane! You have no idea what you just did! He was my meal! I'll have to drink your blood now!"

Brom: "I just killed him! His blood is still warm! I merely cooked him!"

Marcus: "Oh…You'll live, then!"

Marcus drank Eragon's blood and left. Right after that, Galbatorix and Murtagh were fighting with swords again and Galbatorix scratched Murtagh. Roxie & Lara got really mad!! The 2 girls took out their never ever ending credit cards, went to a shop, bought snipers, came back with the speed of lighting and killed Galbatorix.

Murtagh (to Roxie & Lara): "Thanks! But I had the situation under control!"

Roxie & Lara: "We know you did, but seeing you scratched was too much! Anytime, though!"

Shruikan: "_Now, that Galbatorix is dead I would just love to be an independent dragon for a while! No rider for me!_"

Zu: "_Saphira, now that we know each other a little better, can I have you as my mommy?_"

Saphira: "_Of course you can! You're so cute! And you just called me mommy ! Who's your dad?_"

Zu: "_Thorn…_"

Saphira: "_What have I gotten myself into!?_"

Thorn: "_Don't I have a say in this?_"

Zu: "_Nope!"_

Thorn: "_Oh…you're so cute! I don't mind!_"

Zu (to Shruikan): "_And you'll be my grandpa Shruiky!!_"

Shruikan: "_Expect a rich Christmas present next year_!"

Zu (to Thorn and Saphira): "_Can I have the first piece of Galbatorix?_"

Saphira: "_I wouldn't recommend you junk food._"

Thorn: "_Let's go to the super-market!_"

Roxie & Lara: "Awwwwwww!! Grandpa Shruiky!! That's so cute!" – they hugged Murtagh.

After they came back from the super-market, Murtagh became the new king. Roxie & Lara decided to move in with Murtagh and everyone there at the castle. They brought all their stuff from their world to the castle, including technology. Everyone was happy.

Brom: "Don't you have school and a life back in your world?"

Roxie & Lara: "Details, details!!"


End file.
